Painful Encounters
by Kat100666
Summary: Seeshomaru began a hunt for Naraku, what happens when the hunt turns around and Sesshomaru finds himself locked up in a far away palace being hunted in a different sense. Sub:Sess, Dom:Nara PAUSED, REWRITING CHAPTERS
1. Cavern

First off I do not, nor have I ever owned any of the characters in this story, unless you count owning them in my mind, but hey i am queen of the world in my mind! Of and this is a short chapter, sorry!

Chapter 1: Cavern

Sesshomaru walked along the icy banks of the frozen river Tiba, his hair harshly whipping out behind him as his outline was a dark spot against a white blanketed backround. He was walking in the Northern lands, he had been tracking the very tricky, very sneaky Naraku for the past sixteen days and he had some how been lead to this land, he realized after two days that he had been lead into a trap. Yet he couldnt go back to his land and couldnt find Naraku for the snow had covered his scent and it was so thick he could barely see three feet in front of him. He sighed as he shook his head, white flakes flying even more rabidly around him, his breath coming out as a light fog. Suddenly his deep golden eyes spotted a deep, dark cavern, hoping it was dry he went to inspect it.

'Its dry, good,' he thought as he carefully sat down in the dryest warmest spot he could find, he was quite tired of walking in the snow, so he welcomed the dry area where he could rest. His eyes watched the snow fall out side the spiked mouth of the cave, he was so tired and couldnt help it when he felt his eyelids become heavy and was pulled deep into a dreamless sleep. His tired body leaned back agianst the wall and he slumped his head forward to the side and he lay contently on the dark cavern dirt floor.He felt half frozen but to tired to notice anything else, he hadnt even noticed the dark crimson eyes watching him, a plan forming in the spiders head.


	2. Examination

Thank you all for your reviews, and now this chapter will be slightly longer than the first.

**Chapter 2 : Examination **

Naraku waited patiently as Sesshomaru slept happily, he had to wait just to make sure he did not start his plan to early or else Sesshomaru might wake up and fight him. It took about ten minutes for Sesshomaru tofall into a deep enough state of sleep before Naraku could start. He silently walked over to the sleeping Lord and kneeled next to him, brushing some of the silken hair from the dogs face to look at him closely. The cresent moon was seemingly bright against his pale skin, and the two markings seemed to make his face glow, since his eyes were closed Naraku didnt get the chance to see the deep golden eyes he had come to like so much. Though he did get to see a slight rosy color lightly spread across his cheeks do to the freezing weather, this only added to his looks even more.

"Enjoy your rest while you can, for soon you will not be able to sleep," Naraku murmured, he gently lay his hand across Sesshomaru's forehead and closed his eyes, over the past monthes he had aquired the ability to see into peoples minds. And that is what he did nw, he projected himself deep into Sesshomaru's mind to find his deepest desire, worst fear, anything that might come in handy for him.

**Sesshomaru's mind, his memory 1:**

_Sesshomaru was younger, almost what seemed to be ten he was sitting peacefully in the gardens watching his mother stroll around. He was not realy suppose to be there he had left his studies to come and watch his mother, he highly admired her yet rarely got to see her. Suddenly his father picked him up and laughed lightly. _

_"Seems someone is playing hooking," he said as he carried his son back into the manor so he could study. _

**Memory 2:**

_Sesshomaru watched as his father ran off to be with that human, the one at the moment in labor with his half brother Inuyasha, a feeling of utter hatred rose up in his chest. And he growled as he went off in the other direction, he had just lost all respect he had held for his father because he choose the human and the mutt over his dignity, his pride. _

_Later when the news came that his father had died while protecting the human and pup his hatred grew even more for the pup he had never laid eyes on before, he vowed silently that one day he would kill the pup._

Naraku smirked as he pulled back out of Sesshomaru's mind, ' I've got it he hates Inuyasha and his fathers memory, and he respects his mother - wait I knew that about Inuyasha, but the mother fact now that is new.' he thought to himself as he leaned against the back of the cave wall, now he waited again for him to awake this time.

Sesshomaru's body shook slightly in the freezing wind that came from outside the cave, it encircled him like an icy blanket, sending chills up and down his spine. He slowly sat up his arms,(yes he has both arms, I am changing the story some to fit my idea, sorry to all the fans who like the one arm deal), instantly wrapping around himself to rub up and down his arms to try and warm up. He needed to make a fire or risk freezing to death, as his eyes darted around he spotted Naraku leaning carefree like agianst the wall to the cave, this alone caused Sesshomaru's eyes to widen a fraction and his body to jump up. Yet sadly he forgot that the cave walls slanted in and he cracked his head off the wall slant, causing him to fall quite ungracefully to the ground, his vision to get a red haze, and for his head to spin.

"Hahaha, seem even the most graceful of creatures has a fal evry now and agian, " Naraku taunted him, he wanted to make Sesshomaru mad, he wanted to see the full effects of his unvented anger towards his father, his brother and of course him. He uncrossed his arms and narowed his eyes as Sesshomaru stood up and glared at him.

((Sorry folks gotta leave it here for now, next chapter willl be up by Monday, soon to come a fight, a little yaoi, then dun dun dun...you'll have yo check in to see.))


	3. Fight well kinda

Okay I promised to have this up before Monday and here it is!

Chapter 3: Fight...well kinda

Sesshomaru stood up and glared at the demon he had been hunting, he didn't like the idea Naraku had found him and while he was in such a weakened condition, " Naraku, why are you here?" he snapped, his eyes lessening and his body bracing for an assault. Since he hadn't eaten nor sleep very well since he started his pursue of Naraku, he could feel his stregth being slowly depleated.

The smirk that spread across Naraku's face made Sesshomaru's blood seemingly freeze; it was tremendously haughty as if he knew Sesshomaru didn't have a chance in hell of winning. Naraku could have sworn that he saw a shimmer of horror behind the stubbornness of Sesshomaru's amber eyes. His powers had not only increased to the level of being able to invade the mind but now he could sense things ten times better. And he sensed tiredness and a considerable terror flowing from the Dog Lord.

"Afraid of me are you _Lord _Sesshomaru," he said ice flowing from his voice as he mockingly saying lord, he said it with some sarcasm to make the resentment that was forming in the dog to grow stronger.

A low growl slipped from Sesshomaru, " Afraid? Of you? You wish," he growled, loathing quite evident on his face, he would have said more but out of nowhere he was hit in the gut and sent soaring. He hadn't even seen it coming and didn't even register what had happened till he felt his back slam against the cavern wall; he could feel blood running down his back from the strength of the blow.

Naraku smirked even more smugly at the fallen Lord, as he advanced, " I can feel it your fear, it is almost as strong as your hatred for Inuyasha, hatred for your _father_ ," he said making sure to linger on the word Father, he knew Sesshomaru had never vocalized his feelings for his father and witnessed the dog Lord's eyes widening in shock.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment before growling and lounging at him with his poisonus claws extended, as he lashed out Naraku jumped out of the way and laughed. This causing Sesshomaru to barely catch his balance and swiftly turn to where Naraku had jumped to, but he was gone already.

Making sure to keep his guard up he asked, " How do you know that?" well he more like snapped it at the air around him, since Naraku was no were in sight, when no answer came he snapped out agian "Answer me!" Naraku was getting on his last nerve. All of the sudden he felt a tremendous pain hit him across his back, but instead of falling forward he seemed to be pulled backward and he let out an invouluntary cry of pain as he felt what seemed to be a blade thrust through his back.

"My poor poor pup, does that hurt," Naraku asked close to Sesshomaru's ear, he was slightly disappointed that the dog was so easily beaten. He had him around the waist with one arm while he slowly pulled the blade out of Sesshomaru and then he allowed the Lord to fall, as he hit the ground Naraku heard a muffled cry escape his throat.

Sesshomaru knew he was beaten but he didnt want to give in so easily, he turned as best he could and got on his knees lashing out with his claws, when he didnt make contact he fell flat on his face. His shallow breathes coming in sharper and uneven, When he saw Naraku's legs inview he lashed out again, only this time his arm was grabbed and he was pulled up on his feet roughly. He didnt know what was going on but he felt Naraku touch his cheek which made him thrash agianst the grip on his arms, his vision was getting a slight red glaze to it making him dizzy.

"Let go of me," Sesshomaru managed to growl at him, he could feel Naraku's gaze flicker over his body and he didn't like it, his eyes closed agianst the pain Naraku seemed to have his wrists in a death grip and the pain from his wounds was intense.Yet instead of letting him go the stronger of the two grabbed his chin with his free hand and forced him to look at him, dizzy golden eyes meeting a pair of mockingly crimson eyes.

"I think not," came the soft reply, he smirked as a highly confused Sesshomaru looked at him, the softness of his reply had almost been kind almost as if he held emotion in those words.

Sesshomaru soon snapped out of the eye lock the two had going, and realized his back was pressed agianst a wall of the cave. Noting his legs were free he tryed one last thing, he brought his knee up to Naraku's stomach, causing him to gasp and drop him. Not bothering with waiting for Naraku to respond, Sesshomaru took the chance he had to flee, he ran out of the cave and into the blizzard, going as fast as his legs could carry him.

Naraku stood there a moment before what had just happened registered in his brain, 'He just ruined my plan, and here I was planning on being gentle to him, oh he will pay!' he thought as he took off after the dog Lord.

((Okay, thank you all who replyed to my chapter's, I know they are short but I write them as I think them, oh and if any of you out there wish to toss ideas at me then do so, I am willing to add almost anything in here.))


	4. Blizzard

Okay I was told to update so here is the next chapter! Oh and to those who said I had bad grammar and yah da yah, I just figured out that I could do this on word, so please if I have bad grammar it shall be the computers fault, not mine. For I am now using Microsoft word for grammar, and spell check, so please lessen the complaints, low self esteem already so I don't need negativity…. oh well you don't want to hear me ramble onto the story.

Chapter 4: Blizzard

Sesshomaru tore through the sleet and snow as fast as he could, ignoring the piercing ache in his lower back and urging his legs to go faster. He had no idea what he was doing, he had been hunting Naraku for so long and now he was running. In the back of his overly irritated mind he knew the reason he ran, 'I haven't eaten in over a week and my body is just so tired, how did he know about my father? I never told anyone…not even Jaken, uhh – ' his thought s were interrupted when he slid to a stop, an ice cliff was right in front of him. He had almost run off the side of it.

"Phew, that would have been bad," he mumbled backing up somewhat so he wouldn't be so close to the edge, as he turned to go in another direction the wound on his back seemed to pierce deeper into him. His eyes widen and he tried to breath gradually to calm the scorching throbbing, once the ache slightly subsided he went to take another stride, this one brought him to his knees, " Oh, that hurts…".

Sesshomaru tried to loosen up a little, the wound seemed to tear open even more when he had begun running from Naraku, causing him to lose blood a lot more than the initial wound had caused. He laid his head against the snow-covered ground for a moment, he was a Great Dog Lord he was not going to be a chicken and run from Naraku.

'I'll go and heal, get some food then destroy him as I have always planned,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he pushed off from the ground to shaking slightly as he stood up, squinting he tried to position a place to go through all the colorless layer of snowfall. His sharp eyes spotted a deeper denser area that seemed grayish so he headed in that direction hoping to find a fissure or a cut in the cliff side.

He made a slow pace towards what he believed to be shelter, he didn't want to over do it or his wound might tear worse. Even though he was a demon he had to be able to rest for his wounds to heal, or he might bleed to death. As he wandered into the small cut out area in the side of the cliff he sighed, he could see some dry wood pushed against the side of the hole and saw that it was remotely dry.

Sitting done he pulled the wood close to him and started to make a fire, from some of the wood, he wasn't going to waste all his fire wood at one time. He had no idea how long he would be there; as he worked little did he know that a pair of crimson eyes were watching him from out in the blizzard. Watching and waiting.

((Okay eneding it here, for all the Naraku fans out there I'm sorry he wasn't in this chapter very much, trust me he will be in the next one quite alot.))


	5. Sorry its short

Okay heh, thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait on this chapter, but enjoy! Oh and Sorry its so short!

Chapter 5: Under my skin

Naraku stayed out watching Sesshomaru for the longest time, the snow had already settled on him and he barely noticed the freezing of his body. He knew he had to stay away for a bit or Sesshomaru would run agian, he had to wait for him to fall asleep agian and then make his final move. He watched as Sesshomaru made a fire, and as he curled up to rest, not sleep just rest.

As the hours passed Naraku watched as the flame flickered out and as Sesshomaru fell alseep finally, ' Finally, cant wait' he thought as he crept closer to Sesshomarus limp form, kneels next to him. sees the silver hair spread across the pale face and cant help but wonder how anything could be that flawless.His plans of torturing then raping Sesshomaru slowly faded from his mind as he watched the light one sleep, his eyes drifted over his body and when he saw the wound he had created he flinched.

"So sorry for that my dear pup, it doesnt suit you, your to flawless to have such a wound," he muttered, running his hand down his back to brush his fingers agianst the wound.

Okay grounded so this is where the chapter ends, sorry I am grounded for two weeks I will continue then


	6. Suddenly Sweet

Okay dont yell at me I know I've been gone for a long time but hey I cant help getting in trouble...okay so I probably can help it...enjoy!

Chapter Six: Stuff

Naraku traced his lean fingers agianst the wound he had created, blood rubbing agianst his finger tips, the motion leaving a trail of blood around the wound, sighing he shook his head and gripped the back of Sesshomaru's clothing. Standing, lifting the exhausted demon with him, he now stood with Sessshomaru's limp form dangaling next to him, careful to not grap the wound he slipped his arms under Sesshomaru and lifted. Holding him bridal style in his arms, he couldnt help but glance down at him, the white hair lay across his face in gentle locks, his eyes closed and his pale slightly blue ( from the cold of course ) lips were parted, his breath coming out as a fog.

"Dont worry pup, you'll be in the warmth soon," Naraku muttered, carrying the still asleep, er well more like completely exhausted to the point of not being able to move, Sesshomaru in his arms. Turning on heel he headed towards the opening of the indent and started out in the cold, his barrior up and around them, he had to keep the snow from hitting sesshomaru or risk him freezing.

Morning(( In case some one didnt realize it was night throught out that whole thing))

Sesshomaru felt extremly warm, and shook his head slightly as he tryed to open his eyes the slight movement of his neck sent stabbing pains down his spine, so he stopped moving and tryed to ease the pain. Noticing he couldnt be outside, for it was to warm, and he wasnt dead, cause he felt pain, he realized somehow he had gotten inside. This only caused his mind to reel, 'What the...how did I get inside? Why cant I move and - oh sleep, sleep sounds nice' he thought, then with an exhaustion he didnt realize he still haad he was out like a light agian.

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru awoke breifly, then passed out from pain and exhaustion, "My poor pup, you'll soon feel better," he murmured moving so he could sit next to Sesshomaru on the bed, running his fingers through the soft hair he smirked, 'I cant wait to wake up with you next to me like this, it will be so...perfect' he thought pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.


	7. Awaken

Hey I know I haven't updated this one in a while, but I had mental block with this story and jumped off to do other stories, then I got grounded…so sorry people!

Chapter Seven: Awaken

White lights seemed to hug him as he floated in the black abyss that is sleep, he felt the weightlessness that surrounded him and knew he was not awake. In the conscious world he gripped at the blanket that lay over him, as in an attempt to awaken. His claws dug down as the pain hit him and his face scrunched a moment, then out of nowhere he felt a gentle touch on his face trying to calm him causing him to relax just slightly.

The world came into a fuzzy view as he opened his eyes, the first thing those golden eyes managed to focus on was Naraku and he blinked in a slight haze and tilted his head. The darker demon was watching him concern dancing across his features, "Dreaming…." He murmured positive that he had to dream as in the only way that he would look like that.

"Nope, wake up its been three hours," Naraku whispered tracing the demon Lord's arm a smirk gracing his lips as he felt the pale demon under him stiffen. For Naraku sat directly over his waist, not touching him, yet if one of them were to move their hips just slightly they would physically be connected.

AS if coming from a shocking dream Sesshomaru's slightly opened eyes snapped open and he stared directly into the crimson eyes above him. That's when he noticed the black curtain of hair that fell from around the other mans head and brushed against his cheeks, this was the first time the demon Lord had seen the spider with his hair free and lose. As the silky ebony curtain brushed across his face he kept steady eye contact, those bloody eyes held a secret, yet he could not discover what it may be.

As the pale one watched the darker of the two Naraku also watched him, emotions flittering across his eyes as he thought that he had come to the conclusion that he wanted the man below him as his mate. As his red orbs connected with the golden ones of the dog demon Lord he could see he was trying to read him. Not letting anything else show on his face that may give him away he suddenly slipped away from the demon Lord making just a small brush of hips that it could be passed off as an accident.

Now standing next to the bed he hid all emotions and tilted his head, "Kagura will be in later with clean clothes and food," with that he turned and made it to the doorway before he heard Sesshomaru sit up with a slight yelp of pain, turning around he watched the other demon fall flat on his back with a slight growl. Snickering in amusement he moved over to him again, "Don't move around just yet, the wound is only about half way healed," brushing some silver locks from his face he let his eyes wander down the body that he knew only had a blanket over him.

Smacking the hand away Sesshomaru growled out, "Do not touch me," it seemed like a broken threat since he really could not do anything to stop him. Yet what Naraku did next shocked Sesshomaru, for he had been prepared to be killed, hit, stabbed, and even prepared to be tortured. He had not expect the dark ma to get down in his face and brush his lips over his gently, that made his mouth fall open in shock and his eyes to widen a fraction.

Brushing across his lips again Naraku laughed, "Remember Sesshomaru, this is still my home. I may have decided not to kill you as of now, but that does not mean you are in charge," with that he smirked down at his now very shocked and confused guest, "When the wound heals you may leave this room, but know if you leave the castle I will hunt you down again and you might not like the punishment…" yet brushing his lips over his again he saw the demon below him try to sink further into the bed, "Although you may like it."

With that he swept out of the room leaving Sesshomaru with a slight buzz in his mind, for the demon Lord felt dazed slightly. He couldn't think about what had just happened or he would have a headache and instead let his mind wander off to sleep yet again. Even if he knew he was safe for now he still only had an inkling as to why, the last thing to flit across his mind before sleep took him was, _'He kissed me…thrice…'_ and then sweet nothingness.


	8. Caged Toy

Yes I know it's been two years since I updated, but due to circumstances beyond my control I was not near a computer to update any of my stories. Now I have my own and will update every chance I get. Now I plan to have this finished some time between August and September of this year!

Chapter 8: Caged Toy

The cool rag brushing against his forehead made Sesshomaru glance up through partly lidded golden eyes, peering at Kagura through his pale lashes he saw she was talking to herself and dabbing at his face with the damp rag. Closing his eyes and feigning sleep he listened to her murmuring hoping she might give away more of why he was being treated so oddly.

"Take care of him Kagura, make sure he gets food Kagura, geez you'd think I was a slave the way he treats me," Kagura grumbled in annoyance, "Wait…I am a slave…oh well better off then the mutt I'm taking care of," turning she dropped the rag back in the small bowl and stood up to light the fire in the hearth to keep the dog demon warm, "I'm at least treated like a person…he's to be a toy."

Standing from the fire she sat on the edge of the desk and glanced out the window, Sesshomaru peeked at her carefully she looked lost and confused. He knew if he managed to get her on his side then he might have a chance of escaping. Yet as he saw the door opening he shut his eyes and evened out his breathing.

"Kagura!" Naraku growled as he walked in the room, he kept his voice low to not awaken the man on the bed, "Kanna has told me that you intend to run off again," getting her to cower he sighed, "Pathetic you are truly pathetic…if you truly want to be free simply as me."

"You would kill me and you know it," Kagura snapped back, "You hold no one to any value but Kanna and that mutt!"

"Hakudoshi has come around to see that I am in charge, how is it you have yet to see this?" Naraku sighed tiredly, he had found out hat his creations were plotting against him and had managed to regain control over all but Kagura, "Look just go keep Hakudoshi and the Infant company while Kanna comes to tend to Sesshomaru."

As soon as Kagura was gone he turned and saw that Sesshomaru was till in the bed seemingly asleep, walking over he placed a finger at the man's cheek and felt the slight tensing in his body, "So since you're awake let me explain a few things to you," getting glanced at he said evenly, "This is your room, Kanna will be by to tend to you and I've already placed a lovely little tracking band on your right leg, so don't bother running away."

Then just because he could Naraku dropped a kiss to the dog demon's lips, slightly more of a kiss then he last three and felt him jerk away looking at him startled and he felt pride knowing he was the cause of the emotion on the others face. For a man who showed nothing usually and anger on occasion the shock was a beautiful sight. Tracing a hand through the white hair Naraku chuckled and left the room, licking his lips as he went.

Once alone Sesshomaru sat up slowly ignoring the ache in his lower back and went to slide out from the covers but his eyes narrowed with annoyance as he realized he was completely naked, except for a silver band wrapped around his ankle. Glancing around he did not see any article of clothing, and his weapons and armor was also missing. Falling back he growled before pulling the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around his waist, once covered up he moved around the room.

A desk, two night tables, a bed and a chair nothing of real help was in the room. The windows were barred and the door was locked, he was completely stuck in the room as he sensed seals on the door locking dog demons with in. Which meant he was now virtually powerless in the room, he could attack Naraku if the man came back in the room but for no he was like a caged animal.

Now with no hope of seeing Kagura again he was left to wonder how he would free himself from Naraku's crazy game, '_He kissed me and is keeping me prisoner, why did he kiss me? What is he planning? Why didn't I fight him off when he…why? Better question where did he put my clothes!_' he thought in annoyance.


	9. Dinner Time Part 1

Chapter 9: Dinner Time Part 1

'_The moon is bright tonight, lets see…four moons means four nights_,' Sesshomaru thought as he sat wrapped in the sheet by the window, he had not seen Naraku in four days and his only companion was Kanna who would bring him food and watch him. Every morning he was brought a warm cleaning rag and a bowl of fresh water to wash himself with, '_Jaken had better be taking care of Rin…_' with that thought he turned from the window and moved to sit on the bed with a bored sigh.

He had never been one to be bored easily, but four days and nights of nothing but his own thoughts and a little girl who spoke very little if at all was enough for him to miss the constant chatter of Rin and the dim witted cowering of Jaken. Falling back he lay on the bed and began to think over every thing he had gone through trying to figure out when his plan went from killing Naraku to trying to escape from the man who had some sort of fascination with him.

"Having pleasant thoughts?" Kanna asked as she walked in the room holding a pile of fabric, her voice was monotone.

"Hello Kanna," Sesshomaru said sitting up, when she walked over and laid the fabric at his side he blinked down at the pale blue cloth, "What is this?"

"Clothes," Kanna said easily as she drifted back towards the door, "You will dine with master tonight."

Sesshomaru lifted the clothes up and blinked down at them, pants and a simple tunic, light blue fabric with silver and red stitching up the back of the tunic. Shrugging he got dressed and was knotting the silver and red sash when he heard the door open. Turning he saw Naraku watching him, crimson eyes dancing with some sort of approval like he thought Sesshomaru was dressed appropriately to dine with him.

"Very nice," Naraku said after giving the Dog Lord a long once over, "Tonight you'll eat with me, you've behaved so far and deserve a treat," turning he started back out of the room, "Follow me."

Since he had nothing better to do, and the fact that one he was given clothes finally, and two Naraku was at least better company then his own mind he followed the spider from the room. Glancing around he saw the seals everywhere locking him in so he had t take the path laid out before him, going down a flight of stairs he saw that Naraku had set up a table for them with some delicacies on them. Usually only food he could find in his own lands, and only at certain times of the year.

'_How…he had to have spent quite some time gathering this meal…_' Sesshomaru thought glancing down at the table he saw the cushions and was motioned at to take a seat, sitting down he watched Naraku sit across from him and just looked at him in wonder, '_This seems …strange…really quite strange._'

Naraku gaze intently at Sesshomaru studying his face, '_Damn dog keeps his mask up even at a polite dinner…hmm, how can I break his mask tonight? I thought the food would be enough…took me till now to actually collect all this and he doesn't look fazed_,' taking a moment to look up he glanced back down and smirked gently when he saw the demon lord watching the food now almost like it was a gift from above.

"Hmm, you can eat anything you like my Pup," Naraku said which earned him a glare from Sesshomaru at the pet name, "And just because you've been such a good _pet_," he emphasized pet to get on the others nerves, "You may ask me anything and I will answer it truthfully for you."

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru twitched slightly at being called 'Pup' and 'pet' and enjoyed the annoyed look, '_There that is a rather good emotion right there, now all I have to do is crack you some more push you until you shatter…then I'll pick up the pieces and have myself a lovely little mate.'_


	10. Dinner Time Part 2

Sesshomaru gazed down at the food trying to reign in the temptation to just smack Naraku for calling him a pup; '_Anything I want to ask hmm…_' he thought for a moment before looking up at him, "Where did you get this food?"

"You mean the food you have yet to touch?" Naraku asked with a blank look, he was thinking rather hard, '_Why won't he eat? I went through a hell of a lot a trouble to do this for him and h won't touch the food, well can't have that_,' smirking slightly as he got a nod he said calmly, "I'm twisting the rules a little."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes, he was annoyed enough that he was in the castle to begin with, and was not pleased that he seemed to be in the middle of some twisted game of Naraku's.

"For each question you want to ask you have to take a bite of food," Naraku said with a smirk, '_I'll make him eat and show him I'm trying here all at the same time_, _he will not waste my efforts at being romantic!,_' he thought while making a plate for himself, he would show it was not poisoned if that is what had Sesshomaru so worried, "Now you can ask again."

Clenching his jaw Sesshomaru sighed after a long moment and made a plate, eating a bite of a rare fruit he asked, "Now where did you get this food?"

"Your land," Naraku answered easily enjoying the sweet sauce made from a tree found only in the west.

Taking a bite of a pastry that he had not had since he was a kid Sesshomaru swallowed and asked, "Why did you gather this food?"

"I told you I'm treating you for the night," Naraku said, which made Sesshomaru take another bite of the pastry. The dog demon sat there enjoying the treat while trying to think of the right wording for his next question. Which gave the spider plenty of time to watch his soon to be mate enjoy the sweet soft pastry, he watched transfixed as Sesshomaru's tongue darted out to lick the sugar from his lips.

'_Wonder hat else that tongue can do…_' Naraku thought before shaking his head and simply turning his gaze back to Sesshomaru who licked his lips once more.

Looking up Sesshomaru froze, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked completely forgetting he question he had been about to ask, he took a bite of he fruit again and probably should not have or the next words from Naraku had him choking.

"Your beautiful I can't help but stare," Naraku said with out truly thinking, when Sesshomaru choke on the fruit he realized what he had said and smirked at the coughing dog demon, "Do you deny your beauty?"

Calming down so he could breath Sesshomaru managed to say, "No I don't deny it, most full dog demons are," he got a smirk for that and wondered what he had said to get the man smirking t him in such a way, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Naraku said looking down at his meal e ate while thoughts of the demon before him rushed through his mind, '_Dog demon…ha, I like it. I never made that connection in y mind, hmm…our first time should b doggy style so he feels more natural,_' at his own thought he laughed glancing up he saw the peculiar look he was receiving.

'_Okay…he's lost it_,' Sesshomaru decided before eating another fruit, he ate rarely because he only actually liked the demonic food his land produced, "Why am I here?" he asked after a moment not putting anything near his mouth just in case he should choke again, "Why are you keeping me here?"

Naraku decided he might as well show the demon Lord, standing up he walked over and knelt next to the other man so they were extremely close to each other, and Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he was doing. Reaching down Naraku caught the white hair and pulled backwards, causing Sesshomaru's head to tilt up to face him and before the demon lord could react he crushed his lips to the others.

Eyes going wide Sesshomaru tried pulling back but the grip on his hair had him locked in place, swinging up with his legs as his hands were bus keeping himself upright, he kicked Naraku in he stomach and was released only from the kiss, 'Let go of me!"

"Ah," Naraku chuckled before gazing down into those amber eyes, "This is still my castle, my home, I'll do as I please," using hi free hand he traced the man's cheek, "Now I'll let go and won't make any unwanted advances for say…two days if you give me a kiss."

Kicking up Sesshomaru forced Naraku away from him and stumbled to his feet, getting to the door he almost made it out into he hallway but the spider demon gripped him around he waist spinning him and pinning him to the wall, "No running away now, we're in the middle of dinner, now you either give me a kiss or I'll make you stay in my room," leaning in he licked the side of Sesshomaru's face, "Is that what you want? Do you want in my bed -"

He shut up when Sesshomaru kissed him briefly, when Sesshomaru went to pull back he tugged him closer and devoured that tempting mouth, '_He tastes like the pastries and…rain…_' Naraku thought before pulling back, and stepping back he smirked and watched the other demon flee back to the bedroom.


	11. Sweet as Honey

Chapter 11: Sweet as Honey

Sesshomaru leaned against the door to the bedroom his heart racing in a panic, he could not believe what had just happened, '_He's keeping me so he…so he can…I don't know what he's planning, but why did he kiss me! Oh I am so screwed…_' shivering as thoughts ran across his mind of being screwed in a totally different sense he dropped to the floor and took a few deep breaths.

He had no idea how long he at with his back to the door, though the next time he looked up from the floor he saw the sun was high in the sky he had stared an entire day away. Blinking he slowly stood up and walked over to the window and gazed out, it was a really nice day outside, he wondered if Rin was having fun. That is hen he spotted his human girl playing in the garden with Kohaku and Kanna was watching the two humans play.

"You can go and join them," Naraku's voice said next to his ear causing Sesshomaru to twist around and face the man who had snuck up on him while he had been thinking, "The grounds are warded well, you can't leave so I don't mind if you go see your human. I brought her here for you…to make up for last night," he watched as a slight pink tint touched those cheeks for the briefest of moments.

"What is your game?" Sesshomaru asked getting pushed against the window his eyes went wide but he forgot to fight back as the spider holding him in place kissed his lips in a very gentle manner, nothing like the harsh kiss of the night before, getting released he blinked in shock.

"Go see your human," Naraku said before leaving the room, he was trying to be nice to the demon lord and hoped his kindness paid off, he would rather have a willing mate rather then one who tried killing him at every turn. He hid in the shadows of the garden and watched as a few minutes later Sesshomaru came down and caught the small girl close as she ran for him.

'_One day he'll be like that with pups of our own_,' Naraku thought as he watched Hakudoshi walk over to Kohaku and Kanna to sit down, sighing he wondered why so many children had to be in the middle of his courting of the demon lord, '_At least he seems more relaxed_,' he thought as he watched Sesshomaru sit and allow Rin to weave flowers in and out of his long white hair.

Sesshomaru walked that night back to his room while pulling flowers from his hair, when he walked in the room he saw a dinner set up on a tray near the bed and blinked, '_He goes from molesting me last night to being …kind…what is he playing at?_' h thought as he sat down to finish pulling flowers from his hair, '_How many of these things did she get in my hair?_' he wondered as he pulled out about the hundredth flower.

"You should eat," Naraku said from the doorway, getting looked at he tilted his head as some petals drifted down to settle on the floor, "Your human likes flowers."

"Her names Rin," Sesshomaru said getting slightly annoyed with the 'your human' act, he shook his head slightly as a petal rested on his nose he watched it drift to the floor for a moment before looking up to see Naraku was much closer then before, "How many jewel shards have you collected?" he asked, he knew the demon in front of him had to have quite a few for him to be so powerful.

"All but three," Naraku answered truthfully, "Inuyasha's girl Kagome has one and the world demon Koga has two," that got a nod, reaching down he traced the soft cheek and saw him debate whether to bite hi finger as it drifted across his lips, "Eat."

"Why?" Sesshomaru questioned not really opening his mouth as the other was tracing the lines of his lips almost as if memorizing the shape of his lips.

"Please eat?" Naraku tried stepping back, getting looked at suspiciously he gave in, "The food is lightly dosed, and you'll sleep better," getting a look that clearly read, 'Are you insane' he sighed and caught the others hand to hold it close for a moment, "I promise you if you eat I will do nothing to you while you sleep."

Sesshomaru did not know why but he believed him, he seemed to be telling the truth, "Fine," pulling hi hand away he began to eat the food that was more of the demonic food from his land, he tried to eat with is emotionless face but it tasted to good his eyes betrayed him of his pleasure at the food. As he began to feel tired he finished the food and wine he had been given and was glad he was on the bed already, for his body went slack and he just fell backwards half on the bed half off.

"Hmm…I might have added a bit much," Naraku mused aloud as he carefully picked Sesshomaru up to lay him down properly, by the time the dog lord's head hit the pillow he was asleep, "Sleep well, my pup," he whispered as he gave those honey lips a good night kiss.


	12. My Pet

Chapter 12: My Pet

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to find what he had needed the potion for, the Dog Lord's room was different. For one it as a different castle and room, which connected to his indoor hot spring, and two, the human child was across the hallway. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair before sniffing the air as if searching for any sign of Naraku, not finding one he slipped into the hot springs since he was seemingly allowed in there and began stripping down. Naraku smirked as h watched the demon strip off the simple clothing he wore.

As soon as Sesshomaru's naked form was in the water he let his presence be known by stepping out, "Seems you like the new castle," he said sitting on a rock near by to watch as Sesshomaru ignored him, "Hmm, maybe not."

'Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away,' Sesshomaru thought yet he froze as he felt a ripple run through the water, turning he turned back away as he saw that Naraku had joined him in the water and was just as naked, 'Oh hell this is not good.'

"Something the matter puppy?" Naraku asked as he swam over to where the other demon was relaxing in the water, "I'm not going to do anything to you," he said which got a cautious glance from the other and he knew he did not believe him, "Okay so I am," moving he caught the demonic man close to him and kissed him full out and felt him try and pull away before gripping hi waist tightly.

The kiss lasted almost five minutes before Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of, he started walking backwards until they hit a deep spot and down they went, that made Naraku break away to swim back up and Sesshomaru emerged a few feet from him gasping for breath as water had flooded his lungs when the kiss broke. Coughing Sesshomaru felt a thin thing wrap around his ankle and was tugged under the water again and towards Naraku, that's when he realized it was Naraku's tentacle trick. Being released he came up choking on water and got tugged into the others arms.

"I got you," Naraku said allowing the dog to catch his breath he chuckled and nipped his neck, "You're the one who wanted to lay in the deeper water my pet."

Jerking slightly Sesshomaru turned to scream at him for calling him a pet but his eyes went wide as he felt that damnable tentacle brush against his opening, squirming forward away from it he did not realize he was practically clinging to Naraku who just followed him with the tentacle, "Stop that," Sesshomaru gasped as he avoided the annoying sensation again.

"Alright," Naraku chuckled before tilting Sesshomaru's head up and back to begin kissing him again, these were soft butterfly kisses and he saw the green glow of his claws and chuckled before sending a few more tentacles out to wrap around his wrists to hold him in place so he could not attack, "Behave and I'll be nicer to you," Naraku chuckled which got a growl, "Fine," letting go he watched Sesshomaru get dragged under by the tentacles and counted to fifty in his head before pulling the demon back up, "Now will you behave?"

Gasping for air Sesshomaru just glared at him for a long moment before saying, "You bastard!" which ended up with him going under the water again this time he was held under till the count to sixty and actually felt himself start to lose curiousness.

When Sesshomaru was pulled up this time Naraku saw the slumped form and tilted his head up before tapping his cheeks and getting a coughing to erupt from the other, "Hmm, don't want to drown you pet so just say you'll behave," getting a nod he chuckled and pulled the dog back into his arms to stroke down those gorgeous markings.

"Why…are you doing this?" Sesshomaru gasped out as he tried taking air in normally once again, '_Does he care about me? Could that be it? He wants me that much I know but…at times he almost acts like he wants to mate me…_' he thought as he looked at those red eyes in wonder.

"Because you are my pet, no one else's and you'll learn your place one way or another," Naraku said voice completely serious, he saw those golden eyes harden for a moment before they softened and he smirked as Sesshomaru simply rested his head on his shoulder so he could take them back to the shallow water, "That's a good pet."

'_I'm just a pet then…_'Sesshomaru thought as he allowed the man to drag him close for another kiss, not kissing back he was released and wondered, '_Why did I think he might have wanted me…he just wants a pretty play thing…a pet_.'

Naraku found no resistance as he kissed him and found it odd, pulling back he saw the blank look and tilted his head in wonder, "Puppy?" not getting any sign of recognition he placed a soft kiss to his nose, "Pet?" he saw the frown and got a sigh before Sesshomaru looked at him again, "Don't you like being my pet?"

"No," Sesshomaru said before snapping back, "How would you like to be some bastards pet! His Plaything!" pulling away with renewed anger he climbed ut of the water grabbed his clothes and left through the door to his room dressing as he went.


	13. A Surprising Night

Chapter 13: A Surprising Night

Sesshomaru was growling and glaring out his window as he contemplated why the spider demon would be so cruel, '_Damn Spider calling me a Pet, I'm no ones Pet!_' he thought before shaking his heads as he felt his chest tighten slightly, '_No I don't care, he just made me angry that's all…I'm not hurt because of this,_' hearing his door open he turned and wiped all anger and pain from his face as he saw Naraku watching him, '_I'll not let him know he's affected me at all, though screaming at him might have ruined that…oh well_.'

"Puppy," Naraku walked closer he saw nothing to show him how Sesshomaru would react, "You are not my play thing," that caused that pretty mouth to fall open in shock for split second, moving closer he brushed a hand through his hair and watched as the dog demon's white hair flowed against his hand in silken waves, "Did I offend you earlier Puppy? I didn't mean to."

'_Don't listen to him, lalalala…I'm acting like a child…great, he's managed to not only make me carve the gentle touches but act like a child_,' Sesshomaru began thinking looking away yet a tight grip on his chin had him being forced around and kissed in a needy manner, '_Oh…this is so cruel_,' staring into those crimson eyes he realized, '_I should be fighting him…not enjoying this, I'm just his pet…attack him damn it body, attack!_' yet when he raised his hand to attack both hands were suddenly caught above him in such a quick motion he winced slightly as his shoulder popped from the force, he did not enjoy the fact Naraku had the upper hand on him.

Pulling back Naraku kissed Sesshomaru's nose before looking in those swirling golden eyes, '_I've affected him…he likes what I'm doing to him…_' he thought in shock before nuzzling the demon's soft neck and whispering, "Sesshomaru," feeling a slight tremble pass across the others skin he said softly, "I know you like this," that made the dog demon jerk slightly, "Ah, be good," he chastised lightly, nipping the demon's neck tenderly.

"Let go," Sesshomaru growled fighting off the desire to just give in to the demon holding him to the wall, he yelped when he released and actually slipped slightly before catching himself, '_I…I was using him to support myself? Not good_,' glaring he went to walk away and gave an embarrassing yelp as he was spun around and kissed again, '_Oh…hell…_' getting released he tried to shake it off but realized he was shaking, "Stop that!"

He went to turn again but Naraku's words stopped him, "I'll make a deal with you," turning back Sesshomaru gave him a cautious look, "One night, of what ever I wish and you may leave the next morning with Rin, you'll also be welcome to stay."

'_One night…I…I should take the offer, then I can get Rin out of here and…and I'll be able to pretend this is a night of him caring instead of him raping me_,' Sesshomaru thought before saying, "One night," getting offered a hand he took it and was lead over to the bed where he was gently laid back and kissed softly. When Naraku just snuggled to his chest he blinked down at the demon that seemed content to just lay there, '_What is he playing at?_'

Moving up slightly Naraku lay a few butterfly kisses to the demon's neck before gazing up at him, '_He's confused…bet he thought I was just going to rape him, no, no my silly little puppy I want you forever not just for the night, you already enjoy what I do I just need to show you that I have o desire to cause you pain_,' he thought before reaching up and tucking some of that silky white hair behind one of his ears, '_You'll figure out by the morning that I will not completely force myself_.'

By the time Sesshomaru managed to drift to sleep Naraku was stroking the markings on his wrists, which seemed to lull him asleep as if stroking the back of a kitten, shifting them slightly he settled for watching the man sleep for a bit. However, hi intense staring had Sesshomaru awaking sooner then expected and he got caught gazing intently at him, "Oh did I wake you?" Naraku asked reaching down to touch the cheek of the other demon, getting a gentle nod he leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, "I'm sorry, go back to sleep my pup."

"Alright," Sesshomaru murmured still half asleep he buried his face in Naraku's chest and sighed contently as he began to fall asleep again, however, before sleep could claim hi he realized what he was doing and jerked away in shock falling from the bed.

Leaning over to look down at him Naraku blinked in shock before seeing that the Dog was embarrassed, "Come up here you silly pup," reaching down he carefully helped the other up and lay back down, back to him, "Look I won't touch you but go back to sleep," he felt the bed shift and knew the other was laying next to him, "Sleep well Sesshomaru."

A few hours passed and Naraku felt something he did not expect Sesshomaru was nudging him gently, turning he almost gasped in surprise when the dog demon slipped into his arms and just nuzzled his throat softly before finally going to sleep. '_He…he was awake when he did that…he knew what he was doing…he wants to be in my arms…Yes_!' he thought before laying his head on top of the others and allowing sleep to claim him.


	14. Thinking of Mates

Chapter 14: Thinking of Mates

Naraku awoke and looked around his heart began a downward spiral as he did not see Sesshomaru anywhere in the room, standing up he looked around and saw that his clothes were gone. '_He…left me?_' he thought slightly on the verge of heart break, sitting on the edge of the bed he breathed deep to breath in the others scent, '_I did tell him he was free to leave…I just never thought he would actually leave…especially after he curled up in my arms like he did, that was perfect…I almost believed we would be happy here…together, as mates,_' he moved to look out the window and blinked, down in the garden was Rin.

"What the…" he muttered before noticing that Kohaku and Hakudoshi were with the little human girl, '_If she's there…then where is…he would not leave with out her…she is his little human…like his pup…his daughter,_' pausing he closed his eyes to sense out the demon Lord oping he was near by, blinking suddenly a sly smirk crossed his face as he got a very direct sense of where the other demon was, '_He's bathing_.'

Suddenly the smirk fell as he sat back down, '_Wait…he might just be bathing before he leaves me …_' hearing the demon moving towards the room he darted back into the bed and lay there, '_If he wants to leave I do not want to have to face him, I'll just let him leave – uh,_' yet his thoughts shut off when Sesshomaru's hand traced his cheek softly.

"Sleeping in so late," Sesshomaru chuckled before standing and going to the window, "What should I do?" he sighed before sitting down, his head was down as he tried to think, his hair blocking his view of the bed, so he did not see those red eyes watching him. Lifting his hand he lay it on his forehead thinking over everything, '_He kidnapped me, I'm almost positive if I hadn't lost my temper in the bath he would have raped me…but last night…he was sweet, he just wanted to sleep next to me like a mate would…and he went through the trouble of finding all that food…and Rin...I mean it's not like he wants to take m as a mate…does he…No, of course not.'_

Watching the angelic looking demon Naraku shivered as he saw the other demon sitting there, '_I…is he staying with me? Should I just stay in bed and let him deicide? Yes that's what I'll do, let him decide,_' he thought before sighing, closing his eyes he came up with a game plan, as he felt those golden eyes settle on him. Shifting slightly he sighed once more and reached out with his hand to search for Sesshomaru, frowning slightly he felt the demon touch his hand, sighing contently he relaxed.

When Sesshomaru pulled his hand back in shock he frowned and turned to nuzzle the pillow the demon had used, "Sess…" he whimpered softly, as soon as he felt the man touch his hand again he could not help but think, '_He wants to be with me, there is no other explanation for why he has not taken advantage of my …sleeping state…Heh, he wants to be here, he wants to be mine, he…could he really want this…me…I hope so I've already set my sights on him being my mate…he will be eventually_,' with that he shifted his hand so he could gently pull on the others hand so Sesshomaru was dragged onto the bed.

Biting his lip to keep from squeaking Sesshomaru closed his eyes, when he was snuggled to he gulped and shivered as he was nuzzled under the chin, "Uh…" licking his lips he tried to wiggle free and heard whimpering, stopping he drew the spider demon closer and stroked his dark hair, "Ssh, I'm not leaving Ssh," he said softly trying to calm Naraku down.

"Eh," pretending to be waking up Naraku shifted and looked at Sesshomaru who looked frozen, "Hello," he said which got Sesshomaru to nod a greeting and drop his hands away from him, '_Damn dog can't you hold me a little longer you're warm_,' he thought before snuggling into the demon's chest, "Sleepy," he whispered and pretended to fall asleep again, about ten minutes later after he let his body relax completely so he felt like he was asleep he felt as Sesshomaru began to stroke his back calmly, "Eh."

Pulling his hands away Sesshomaru waited before going back to touching the others silky smooth skin, running his fingers through the inky black hair he found that the demon on him seemed to like the soft petting as he nuzzled at his throat with each touch. '_Why does this feel so…good? Just being able to touch him? Heh, I'd never be able to do this if he was awake…I…I'll stay with him for a little longer…he might give me more chances to touch him like this…like he's mine..._' a blush touched his cheeks as the next thought crossed his mind, '_He might kiss me again_.'

Peeking with one eye Naraku saw Sesshomaru's slight blush and wondered what he was thinking about, closing is eyes before he was caught he moved his hips closer to try an entice a new emotion and had to bit his tongue from moaning, the demon under him was partially aroused. '_Ah ha, perfect_.'


End file.
